The East Wind Blows For Me
by Troy N
Summary: What if everything happened for a reason. If everything is linked. If you think your doing the right thing only to realise your not. What if you could bring someone back from the veil. Someone brought me back. You see someone i trusted killed me. My name is Violet Troy Vulegardie. My friends call me Troy.
1. Beyond The Veil

Why did you do it? Was it because your life was falling apart and you finally lost it all. I

tried to help. You never wanted my help. Is that why you killed me? Because i couldn't fix

it? I had tried so hard to figure it out. I don't know how long I've been here. It all feels so

happy and free here floating. They said I was going back soon. I'm not supposed to go

back. There all very upset. They said they'd explain it all to me. That there would be a cost

and there was nothing i could do to fix it. I wonder what they'll explain. Why am I going

back. What has he done now? Oh i know this has to do with him. Only he would bring me

back. There was going to be hell to pay. Your not supposed to leave the Veil.

======================================================================

Sirius P.O.V

I watched her die. She was my closes friend the person i loved. I had just gotten her and

now he took her away from me. He didn't just kill her fast he tortured her and watched her

bleed. I felt no mercy for him. If only there was some way to get her back. I know I'm not

supposed to but i want to. James had Lily and i had her. I was empty. Nothing felt right

when she wasn't here. There were so many things I wish I could take back. So many

things that were said. So many moments lost. When she told me she needed space and

time I shouldn't have left her. It was my fault and i'd do anything to make it right. I owed her

this much because she hadn't even lived yet, not really. I walked into the room of

requirement and thought of what i needed. It changed almost instantly. It was a small room

with one table and there on the table was what I had been waiting for. It was a time turner and

this time i'd make it in time. I won't let her die.

======================================================================

I walked into the large white doors infront of a long ebony table. There sat many people

who id never met. They were the council. Ah my dear said the elderly man, Sit down. I

did as i was told. I sat there in shock as they explained it all. i hadn't yet forgotten the

details i don't know why they reminded me. I Thought about it everyday. It was the end that

stuck out the most. We will see you again. You wont leave forever. Just please do

remember. There will be consequences ones you wont like. You must live with the knowledge

but even if you do tell it wont change it will still happen. If you do tell it will be much worse

too. Please heed me carefully my dear. Ill never forget what he said.

======================================================================

I woke up in Sirius'' arms a cold shuddering breath filling my lungs. He looked at me with so

much love and happiness. I do love him i really do but the first look on my face was sheer

terror. I got up in bloody clothes. I walked lifeless to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfre

fixed me right up. Sirius waited out side my door the entire time. It was the next night i was

completely better and was released.. I walked out the doors pure glee in his eyes. I did the

only thing i could do. I ran. I loved him I really did and still do but i couldn't tell him what

he'd done. I couldn't stay. I didn't even look back as he called my name...


	2. How It Began

This is the story of how it started...

I awoke to an owl flying in my room. I had left ,y window open expecting this. It always

happed the same time everyday. 7:00 in the morning you could expect the black owl.

Believe me i had nothing against the owl that's why i left my window open so he wouldn't

have to wait for me to wake up to the tapping. It was the messages he carried i didn't like. It

was dark days and a war was coming and everyone was picking sides. I was a Ravenclaw

but being a pureblood coming from a muggle hating family i was expected to choose what

they deemed the right side. I had grown up near the Blacks and became friends with there

eldest at a young age. Much to his mothers dismay Sirius turned out to be what our

families call a bad apple. He was sorted into Gryffindor and that day i remember the

howler he got. We even lived so close that i remember that first Christmas. Mrs. Black had

waited until the boys got home to properly blast Sirius off the tapestry and i remember the

were so loud i could here them from my place. Muggles ran outside in a

panic looking for the injured party never to find one. The poor sods they'd never find us

with the enchantments. being muggle hating families it always made Sirius and I laugh that we

lived hidden right with them while blood traitors in our families book lived far and

secluded from them. Don't let me get you wrong i was by no means perfect to them. I was

acceptable as my mother and Mrs. Black discussed one evening while they thought i was

asleep. I remember it quite clearly. I'm so sorry to hear about Sirius my mother had said. I

don't know what to do about Violet. A Ravenclaw i couldn't believe it. I hated how my mother

and her friends called me Violet. Everyone else in the world called me Troy. Mrs. Blacks

words had chilled me to this day. At least a Ravenclaw is acceptable. It just means she

has brains but no cunningness. Violet is very weak. Shes always been soft but she has

room to change. You'll see shell grow out of it later on. If she doesn't she can always be

"persuaded" to later. Whoever had been sending these they sure were trying to be

persuasive. I was in my own world petting the bird when it started twitching. It seemed to

be almost gaging. The next thing i knew there was a dead bird on my bed. I muffled my

scream. I could see poison dripping from the side of its mouth. I took the note in shaking

hands. I opened it and read a note that chilled me to the bone. You need to learn to

control what you say and what you think. I can hear all. I would hate for you to make the

wrong choices. you may just end up like the bird one day if your not more careful. I dropped

the note.

======================================================================

Sirius P.O.V.

Where in the world was Troy. I couldn't deal with potions alone. Every since id sent

Slughorn that musical gram with it singing a caldron full of hot strong love he'd had it out f

or me. I don't see why it was quite funny. everyone had a good laugh, well except for

Evans she had scowled the whole time. James had tired to not laugh and ended up

sounding like he was choking. He couldn't laugh at my jokes anymore. It would offend his

"precious Lilly flower" Oh gag me. Class had just started when i heard my name called. I

groaned. What had i done now. Ah oh yes my boy can you tell me why your partner Mrs.

Vulegardie isn't here. I put on my best serious face. Well sir when i checked this morning i

think it had something to do with female problems if you get my drift. You know that time of

the month. Slughorn turned red the class died laughing. Troy was going to kill me. Bugger

you know what it was her fault for being late. I was not taking the blame for this one. It was

the best cover story i had.

======================================================================

I was rushing down the hall as fast as i could. I had wanted to tell my boyfriend Shane

what had happened but i knew he wouldn't care. He didn't care about anything but himself

lately. I was so sick of his pettiness. I was finally to the door. I could not let Sirius make

an excuse for me again. I swear if i heard one more PMS joke from him i would kill him. I

walked into the door to hear laughter. bugger i was to late. I was going to kill that mutt.

======================================================================

Anonymous P.O.V.

I wonder what she had thought of my little present this morning. I hated having to get rid of

such a well breed owl but i had to make a point. she was wasting her time hanging out

with blood traitors and saying hi to mudbloods. She knew better. Shed been raised better.

I was only trying to help she would see that one day and then she would think

dark lord had his eye on her for a while now. It was her brains he was interested in. he

thought shed be a good addition and the smart ones were always safe and never had to

so the killing. They were to valuable. I didn't want her coming into harm. I Only want her

doing what's best for her. the dark lord is best for her and the sooner she sees it the better.

Her friends weren't the right group for her to be with. Shed see it eventually. Black was a

disgrace to her family and he'd only bring her down. He was just as dirty as his cronies

mudblood girlfriend. I wont give up. Not till she sees the truth.


End file.
